Undeniable
by Sonia Ravenclaw
Summary: "Oh my god, Mom!"  Or that time when Snow and Charming interrupt Emma and Killian's make out session after a heartfelt conversation.


It was Tuesday. No, Thursday. No, Monday?

It didn't really matter for her, all that mattered was that for the first time in forever they had the house to themselves. Henry was spending the week with Regina, and Snow and David decided to leave on a two-days camping trip; and Emma couldn't be happier about it.

It's not like Emma doesn't want her parents around, that she does; but after two months of sneaking to the woods, or to the Jolly Roger, or whatever place they found to make out with Killian, having an actual bed to lay at was like living the dream. They hadn't actually had sex yet, much to Emma's dismay. But as you can see, being alone is something rare around here, especially when Henry and her parents are in and out of the house all the time.

God, she really needs her own place.

But now, they have two days to enjoy themselves without interruptions.

And that kinda freaked the hell out of her. That meant that they will have time to kiss all they wanted, as well as enjoying other activities that you couldn't consider family friendly.

It's not that she doesn't want to, because hell, she really does; but taking another step in their relationship - _can she even say relationship? They still haven't discussed that yet, still haven't put labels on it._ \- meant that it will get more real.

It would make her accept the fact that even if she didn't want to in the first place, this pirate had found a way into her heart, bringing down, one by one, her walls. He still had work to do, but she could feel how close to her heart he was.

"Are you okay, love?" Killian said softly, bringing Emma back from her thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm great" she said, looking back at his piercing blue eyes - have they always been this blue?

They were in her sofa, Killian's arm around her shoulders, while Emma had her head placed in his neck.

She breathed his scent.

Oh how she liked it, it was a mix of salt water and lemon that she couldn't quite describe; or make justice, but that scent drove her crazy at the same time that soothed her.

Emma placed small kisses in his neck, feeling him tense at her touch, but relaxing right away. She made her way up his jaw, but Killian captured her lips with his before she could finish her way up to his face.

At first, the kiss was slow and delicate, both of them taking their time. Emma tried to spice the kiss up but Killian seemed reluctant. He was always so careful with her, every touch, every kiss; they were always soft. And as much as she loved how much of a gentleman he was, she wanted more.

Emma pulled away, just enough for her to be able to speak. "Killian, as much as I like your soft, gentlemen side; I'm not made of glass, I'm not going to break" she said whispering against his lips. "Promise"

She could see the way his eyes lit with passion, but he still hesitated. But it only took one look from Emma's eyes, to realise he didn't have to worry. "Aye, love"

And before he could say anything else, Emma trapped his lips with hers, their tongues battling over dominance. She intertwined her right hand's fingers into his hair, and pulled him close to her; placing her other hand in his torso. He carefully grabbed her waist and got them up the couch, not breaking any contact with her, but paying attention to their surroundings so they wouldn't crush against anything on their way to the bed.

His legs crashed against the bed and both of them fell on it, making Emma giggle.

Killian then, slowly lifted Emma's jersey, and with a fast skilled move he successfully removed it, leaving Emma in her black tank top. She, halfway through unbuttoning his shirt, hesitated for a second, stopping the kiss. Even though it was only a second, Killian could feel something was off.

"Are you sure you're okay, Emma?" He said before Emma could kiss him again. "If you're not sure about this we can-"

Before he had the chance to finish his sentence, Emma spoke again "No, it's not that! I do want this, it's just-" she stopped there, unsure of what to say next.

Killian looked at her right into her eyes, and she felt this sensation, she was quite used to it, so she didn't even flinch; but it was like her body was filled with warmth and calmness.

"It's just that I'm scared of what this means, Killian. Because you and I, what are we?, I mean; where is this going?" She said way too fast, feeling her thoughts run through her head with no direction.

"Well Emma, what do you want us to be?" He said, calmly.

He told her once, in the secrets cave, and he was eager to tell her again. He loved her and that was something he couldn't deny. Since the minute he met her, he could feel how that instant attraction grew into love. And even though he knew she didn't feel that way -yet- he was sure that she liked him; no one could deny that either. He wanted her to be his girlfriend, he wanted her to be his everything, for god's sake. But he was willing to wait until she was ready. Bloody hell if she was worth it.

Emma, looked into his eyes nervously. "Well I-" she knew exactly how she felt, she knew how much she wanted to be his girlfriend - _or to be his, for that matter_ \- but it seemed like words weren't her ally whenever he was around.

In that brief moment, she paid attention to what was actually happening. She was on top of him, holding his hand in hers -fingersintertwined - while he caressed her torso with his hook. Killian looked at her lovingly, just how only he knew how, and all that she could feel was peace.

Not uncertainty or insecurity, like she had felt with Neal all those years ago, she couldn't feel that fear of the future that always accompanied her all her life neither.

She didn't feel alone.

And it was at this moment that she knew, she was for the first time in her life, free.

"I want you" she finally said, making his eyes spark with happiness. "I want everything. I want the kisses, and the cuddling. I want the fights and I want the late night chats. I want everything that comes with a relationship. And I want it with you" her eyes were filled with tears battling to come out, but she fought them in their place.

Killian smiled, and placed his hand in her face, cupping it. He slowly caressed her cheek. "And I want everything with you too, Swan"

They locked lips, being that kiss a promise for the future. Their future might be uncertain, but there's one thing they're certain of; they'll face it together.

Emma parted their lips, and sighed, before speaking again.

"But you have to promise something" she said, looking into his eyes "To be patient with me"

Killian smiled and pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "Aye love, always"

Then, she felt the strings that pulled her away from him disappear into thin air, and eagerly, kissed him again.

"Well, where were we?" Emma said, finishing unbuttoning his shirt, kissing him again.

Killian traced a trail of kisses down to Emma's neck and kissed the soft spot he knew made her shiver, receiving a soft moan from her in response.

They were so caught up in their business that they didn't hear the door opening, nor the sound of footsteps approaching the living room, which had a fairly fantastic view of the bedroom.

"Emma, we forgot our sleeping bags, have you seen th-" Snow said while entering the living room, when she saw what she might shouldn't "oh my god, oh my god sorry" she nervously turned around and put her hand over her eyes.

Emma and Killian jumped, scared of the sudden presence they clearly weren't expecting.

"Snow have you found t-" David said, turning to face his wife "what happens?" He then turned to see the spare room and his face changed instantly. He looked mortified.

"Oh my god, Mom!" Emma said shouting, while getting herself covered with her jersey and sat in the bed.

Snow turned David from the image of his half naked daughter and kept apologizing.

"I am so sorry. We don't need those sleeping ba- oh! Look there they are!" Snow spoke as fast as she could, feeling indescribable embarrassed and mortified. "We are leaving now. See you. I mean, I'm not seeing you right now. Okay I'm going to shut up now and let you two alone again."

She ran outside of the apartment as fast as a thunder taking David with her.

Emma couldn't believe what just happened.

"You know if your mum ran that fast from Regina back in the time, she might have saved herself from one curse or two" Killian said laughing.

To what he earned a punch in his arm " Oh my god Killian it's not funny!" Emma was as red as a heart and looked as mortified as ever.

"Well love you have to admit it kinda is" he said looking at her lovingly. "You wanted everything, right? Well being caught by your parents comes in the pack"

Emma looked at him and couldn't help but laugh. And suddenly she didn't feel that embarrassed anymore. "Well, it's that so? Then we might as well finish what we started"

And without hesitating a second, she captured his lips with hers once again. Nope, this time there wasn't going to be anymore distractions.

And somewhere between the innocent kisses and screaming his name, she could feel it.

No, she didn't love Killian Jones, but oh- _she could_ -, she could and she was so close to it.


End file.
